


Misunderstandings

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Adam Young is amiable but terrifying, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humour, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figurative language can be a little confusing for a young lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

  
**Misunderstandings**  
Neither of them really wanted to go over and ask, but one of them was going to have to. Aziraphale had tried to manipulate Crowley into doing it, but Crowley was excellent at guilting Aziraphale into things that he didn't want to do, so in the end it was Aziraphale who approached, rather tentatively.

"Adam." Adam Young was still sitting where he'd been for the last hour and a half, watching the (by now) extremely nervous cafe owner with his entire attention. Few things were more terrible than being the object of Adam's undivided attention. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Mr Draper. Mr Crowley said he was barking mad," Adam explained easily, "but I've been watching him for ages, and I haven't seen him bark once."

He looked back at Mr Draper.

Aziraphale thought about this, and tried to think of a tactful way to point out to the Antichrist (the exceedingly powerful Antichrist capable of erasing you from reality, if he felt so inclined) that he had slightly misunderstood Crowley's meaning.

"Crowley didn't mean it literally," he said eventually. "He was speaking figuratively, my dear."

"Oh." To Aziraphale's relief, Adam absorbed this without any apparent feelings of chagrin or annoyance. But his relief was short-lived, because Adam then added thoughtfully, "Think he'd be more interesting if he _was_ barking."

The world changed...

Later on, Crowley patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Look at it this way, angel," he said philisophically. "At least he's going to have a lot more customers. A man who only barks like a dog, in a small town like that? People'll come for miles."

"That poor man," Aziraphale mourned, shaking his head.


End file.
